


Daily Dose

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, jaewin, whiny winwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: Sicheng being whiny and needed to get taken care of when he's tired, and Jaehyun was his roommates that night.





	Daily Dose

**Author's Note:**

> hii! its me, again, im back with my second jaewin ff here on ao3 huhu, finally i finish this sdhgfdjsd  
> i lowkey write this to satisfy my needs for jaewin au, i know this sucks but well, i feel soft for them and i cant stop thinking about they sharing kisses at night uwu, this is only like a my midnight thought drabble, hope you still enjoy!!

They just finish their packed schedule today. They're currently heading out to their hotel. Sicheng feels like his body is out of his control, he's too tired. And when he's tired, he become so whiny.  
  
"Taeyong hyung, I'm so tired, I feel like I could just passed out anytime soon." Said Sicheng while clinging to Taeyong.  
  
Taeyong just smile and pat his head, "We'll be arrived soon, you should get some rest once we arrived, okay?"  
  
"Hmm." Sicheng just lazily answer and still clinging to Taeyong's hand. He start dazing off.  
  
Taeyong just chuckled, "Jaehyun, take care of him okay? Manager hyung said you guys will be roommate."  
  
Jaehyun who just leaning to the car window while listening to some music answered, "You know he's basically my everything hyung, dont you worry!!"  
  
Taeyong just smile and put his other hand around Doyoung who fall asleep already. They all so tired, and the road to the hotel was all silent because they all fall asleep.  
  
Once they arrived, Taeyong immediately woke Sicheng up.  
  
"Sicheng, wake up, we're arrived already! Lets get you a proper rest now." Taeyong slightly shake Sicheng's body.  
  
"Let me just try it hyung." Said Jaehyun suddenly.  
  
Taeyong just nod and go inside the hotel with Haechan who's keep rubbing his eyes, feel sleepy.  
  
"Sicheng, wake up. Lets go inside." Jaehyun slowly stroke Sicheng's hair.  
  
"Umm." Sicheng just respond with nuzzling to Jaehyun.  
  
Jaehyun smiling, his friend really look so cute like this, sleepy, all whiny, cuddly, he's like a literal baby.  
  
"Come on Sicheng, they already brought our luggage to the room." Jaehyun once again stroke Sicheng's hair, and he finally give a tiny kiss to his hair.  
  
Sicheng finally wake up and Jaehyun lead him out of the car. Sicheng immediately clinging and hug Jaehyun. He really feel so tired and sleepy. Its been almost 20 hours since they left for the schedule.  
  
Jaehyun opened their room and Sicheng went right away to the bed. Jaehyun take a look around their room. Its quite big, and there's 1 queen bed there.  
  
Jaehyun take a seat next to Sicheng, "Since you're so tired, go ahead and take a shower first."  
  
"No, I dont want to!"  
  
"Lets shower together then?" Jaehyun put his hand on Sicheng's thigh.  
  
Sicheng turn his body around and wake up, "You pervert!!"  
  
Jaehyun just smirk while watching Sicheng take his pajama and went to the bathroom. He only does that to make Sicheng clean himself.  
  
After awhile, Sicheng finally come out from the bathroom, looking all cute on his chicks pajama. Jaehyun chuckled, the way Sicheng dry his hair with the towel while pouting is just too cute for him.  
  
"I'm done, now its your time!" Sicheng pout and lazily walk to the bed. "Hurry, I need someone to cuddle with, I'm still so tired."  
  
Jaehyun just smile and went to take a shower. And once he's done, he look at Sicheng who lying on the bed while playing his phone. Jaehyun tiptoe-ing to him. He slide his body inside the bed and backhuging Sicheng. He places his head on Sicheng's shoulder, inhaling his smells.  
  
"What are you doing now Jae? I'm tired." Sicheng groan while trying to see what Jaehyun do.  
  
"Please stay like this for awhile." Jaehyun keep his head on Sicheng's shoulder. "You still smells like a baby, Sicheng. That suits you."  
  
"And you smell like peach, its cute too." Sicheng just growl.  
  
Jaehyun laugh. He finally let go of his hug. Its enough of teasing for today. He love to hug Sicheng, but he's getting sleepy too.  
  
"Okay, good night Sicheng! I'll be the first one you see tomorrow, sleep tight!" Jaehyun turn his back and trying to sleep.  
  
He could tell that Sicheng actually pouting and staring at him. He then turn his back again so now he's facing Sicheng.  
  
"How dare you just sleep and leave me alone? I'm so tired but I cant sleep!! And you planning to just sleep and ignored me!" Sicheng cross his hand on his chest.  
  
"Okay okay, what do you want?"  
  
"Cuddle me." Sicheng blush while looking down.  
  
Jaehyun just smirk. He wake up and now sitting in front of Sicheng. Jaehyun put his hands around Sicheng's waist. He got closer towards him and Sicheng lean into the warmth of his body. Sicheng can feel electricity shoots through him.  
  
"Like this?" Jaehyun tighten his hug and Sicheng who put his head on Jaehyun's shoulder just nod.  
  
"You sure you dont need more? I would love to cuddle you until next morning tho." Jaehyun let go of his hug and touch Sicheng's chin so he could face him.  
  
They both just stare into each other. Jaehyun start to finger trace Sicheng's cheek and chin.  
  
Sicheng was the first one to lean in, his lips brush against Jaehyun's hesitantly at first, gently. Jaehyun start to pull him closer.  
  
Jaehyun presses his lips against Sicheng, and Sicheng get lost in his arms.  
  
They finally part after Jaehyun lean back. That was a soft kiss. Sicheng whine after Jaehyun lean back.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" Sicheng whine and rest his head on Jaehyun's neck, letting his wet lips touch the crook of Jaehyun neck.  
  
"What? I didnt do anything tho."  
  
"That's the problem!!! You didnt do anything, you just kissed me like that and you just lean back." Sicheng still pouting while looking at Jaehyun.  
  
"So what do you want me to do baby?" Jaehyun steal a peck on Sicheng's lips.  
  
Sicheng somehow feel shy about what Jaehyun said to him. He immediately just lie down and cover his face with the blanket.  
  
"What are you doing baby?" Jaehyun lie down next to him eventually.  
  
Sicheng just nuzzle to him, and burried his head on Jaehyun's chest. Little did he know, Jaehyun's heartbeat beating so fast now. Jaehyun cant believe he actually got to kiss his bestfriend. I mean, they've cuddled and hug for a thousand times already, and kiss on the cheeks? Thats literally nothing for them. But its really the first time they kiss each other on the lips.  
  
Jaehyun wont lie, that feels so good. Sicheng's lips is so soft, and taste sweet, and he can taste the toothpaste they used slightly. Even the tiny peck he gave to Sicheng is enough to make him feel thousands of butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Jae, I'm so sleepy." Sicheng breaks the silent. He nuzzled his head on Jaehyun's chest and let Jaehyun embrace him.  
  
"Just sleep Sicheng. I'll be here for you." Jaehyun pat Sicheng's head.  
  
This time Sicheng looked up so he can see Jaehyun's face properly. Jaehyun who notice that just look down to match Sicheng's eyes while putting his hand on Sicheng's cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong Sicheng?" Jaehyun asked softly.  
  
"There's nothing wrong Jae. But why do your kiss feel so right? Why didnt we do that sooner?" Sicheng still looking at him.  
  
"Oh thats feel right? I didnt really notice that, let me check on that again." This time Jaehyun kiss Sicheng's lips again. Sicheng welcome it. The kiss was slow yet passionate again. Sicheng can taste Jaehyun's sweet lips, he's getting drunk by that feelings.  
  
This time Sicheng is the first one who leaned back. He tilt his head and smirk.  
  
"So Jae, what do you think?"  
  
"That definitely feel so right. Why did you do this to me Sicheng? I'm kinda dying."  
  
Sicheng just laugh and suddenly Jaehyun kiss him again. This time its kinda rough. Jaehyun caressing Sicheng's chin so his lips kinda parted. He sucks his bottom lips and devoured it. Without knowing, Jaehyun put his hand under Sicheng's pajama, kinda caressing his back. Sicheng finally pat Jaehyun's hands and they parted ways. They both are out of breathe.  
  
"What the fuck is that you pervert!! I ask you to cuddle me not to suck my life out." Sicheng pouting, and softly hitting Jaehyun's hands.  
  
"Sorry, got carried away!"  
  
"Good lord, we're not supposed to do that." Sicheng still trying to catch his breathe. _"Yet, at least for now."_ He mutters it under his breathe.  
  
"Its impossible to not kiss you while you're here in front of me." Jaehyun boop his nose. "You're so beautiful, and I hope you know that."  
  
"Cut it with your bullshit! Now lets just sleep." Sicheng can feel his cheeks start turning red, and he immediately nuzzle back to Jaehyun's chest.  
  
Jaehyun chuckled, "Cutie baby."  
  
"Shut up." Sicheng's voice isn't clear because he clearly hiding his face on Jaehyun's chest.  
  
"Sicheng." Jaehyun bring his face to face him again. "Good night! Have a proper rest, I'll be here for you." Jaehyun kiss both of Sicheng's eyelids.  
  
Sicheng smile softly, "Good night to you too Jaehyun. Hopefully you wont mind having me on your arms tonight."  
  
"Its honestly an honoured for me."  
  
 _*****_  
  
The next morning, Jaehyun was the first one to wake up. Its obvious tho, Sicheng was so tired last night, he probably will wake up kinda late. Sicheng still cling to Jaehyun's side. Jaehyun slowly reach out his hand to take his phone on the side table. He check his phone, looking at the text that sent to him, it was from Taeyong.

_'hey jae, how's sicheng last night? is he okay? sorry to bother you this early tho, yuta keep asking me to make sure he's okay.'_

Jaehyun chuckled reading that text. Of course he would expect this, his hyungs sometimes act a little bit too much towards Sicheng, just because he's a literal child. Jaehyun swears, this kids right here next to him still suit if he's called as an 8 years old child.

_'sorry late reply hyung, i just woke up. sure he's totally fine, he's still sleeping tho, probably because of he's tired, but aside from that dont worry!'_

Jaehyun put his phone aside. He finally take a look at someone who still sleeping next to him. He's literally sleeping safe and sound. He moves a bit, then proceed to take Jaehyun's hand then hug it. Jaehyun kinda shocked at first, but he let him be. Not everyday he can sleep next to Sicheng like this, and seeing him like this just makes him want to protect him more. Without knowing, Jaehyun lean in and kiss Sicheng's forehead, then nose, then cheek, then he stop and take a look at him one more time, he then kiss his eyelids again like last night. Jaehyun keep looking at Sicheng, admiring his soft look, he looks so innocent while sleeping, he really look so cute even when he sleeps. Jaehyun swear Sicheng always look so cute, when he's asleep, when he just wake up, until he went to sleep, he thought this isn't fair. It makes him wanting to be with Sicheng more and more.

"What are you looking at Jae?" A soft voice breaks his thought, Sicheng awake but his eyes still feel heavy.

"Doesn't it look obvious? Of course I'm looking at you, nope I'm gonna correct myself, I'm admiring you." Jaehyun just smirk.

"Shut up, I didnt deserve to be slandered like this since early morning." Sicheng reach out and place his hand on Jaehyun's eyes, trying to make him not look at him.

"How could you consider that as a slander? I swear I'm not lying. I was just looking at you and I was blinded by your cuteness." Jaehyun take Sicheng's hand away from his eyes. "So, tell me little prince, what makes you awake this early? I thought you were tired yesterday."

"Yes I'm super duper tired, but how could I didnt wake up after you shower me with those kisses? Not that I'm complaining tho." Sicheng rubs his eyes, and finally having an eye contact with Jaehyun.

They stay like that for awhile, until Jaehyun suddenly said, "Now its time for me to get my daily dose!" He suddenly climbed on top of Sicheng.

"What daily dose?" Sicheng look at him confusedly.

"Daily dose of kiss!! I cant just kiss you when you're sleeping, you could sue me because I kiss you without your consent." Jaehyun lean in and now his lips are just few centimeters away from Sicheng's.

Sicheng didnt answer anything, so Jaehyun keep leaning in, and Sicheng just cover Jaehyun's lips.

"What do you mean by daily dose? Oh my God Jaehyun!!!" Sicheng's eyes widened.

"Once I kiss you last night, I've told myself, that I need daily dose of your kiss, I cant resist you!!! Now just give me my well deserved kiss after I cuddle you all night long."

"But we stinks, you know, morning breathe."

"I could care less about that."

Jaehyun then lean in again, and this time Sicheng finally welcomed him with an open arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> well actually thanks for staying until the end uwu, i appreciate it so much! hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends! i have a jaewin au on my twt too hehe, thanks for reading this!!! and if you like this please kindly leave a kudo or comment♡♡


End file.
